


A Midway Date Night

by definekimjongdae (junhyung)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Minor Violence, sehun as harley quinn so yes this fic contains a girl!sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhyung/pseuds/definekimjongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is caught in a one-to-one combat with a sweet little villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midway Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> au where sehun is harley quinn (hunnie quinn. I apologize) and chanyeol is an officer of some sort. I saw suicide squad today and this just. happened.
> 
> "a midway date night" bc suicide squad is set in midway city.......... forgive me for i cannot title

It’s too late when Chanyeol tries to duck. A laced boot meets his jaw in a harsh blow that knocks the air out of his lungs. He loses his balance and gets to flail for a millisecond before he hits the ground, rough asphalt scraping against his skin.

Chanyeol forces himself to ignore the pain and quickly pulls out his handgun, but his opponent is recklessly fast. He has absolutely no chance to react when his gun is kicked out of his grip and thrown through the air before a hand catches it and Chanyeol is left unmoving, easily defeated, as his own gun points right at him.

Hunnie Quinn stands a few feet away from Chanyeol, her fluffy hair, dyed pink and ashy with dirt, tied in two high pigtails that impressively stay in place even after she’s acrobatically booted Chanyeol on the face. Chanyeol props himself up on his arms as he tries to move his jaw and resists the urge to hiss because it freaking _hurts_.

Hunnie blows a lock of loose hair off her face. “Gotcha,” she says, cheerfully, with a gleeful grin on her pretty face as she points Chanyeol’s gun at him. “That was easy,” she decides, sounding rather amused.

Chanyeol looks around quickly for something sturdy near him that he can use as a makeshift weapon but finds nothing. “You going to pull the trigger now?” he coaxes, eyes shifting – nervously, he admits – between her face and the muzzle.

“Oh, I can’t shoot,” she confesses truthfully, shrugs even. Chanyeol knows her criminal record doesn’t mention any usage of guns whatsoever, and despite the mere few feet distance between them, Chanyeol partially believes her. “But I can kick your ass.” This one, Chanyeol is undoubtedly sure of.

When Hunnie takes a step forward, Chanyeol pushes on the ground with his feet to back away. Hunnie still has the gun pointed at Chanyeol’s direction. The bat gripped in her other hand grazes against the gravel path as Hunnie keeps on advancing forward until Chanyeol’s back meets a wall and all hope seeps out of him.

It’s instinct that makes Chanyeol press against the hard wall when Hunnie drops down to sit on him, weighing down his thighs as she touches the muzzle to the side of his head and leans in so they’re literally face to face.

“Or eat your ass,” she adds, as a second thought, her face so close that he can see the texture of the pink eyeshadow that she’s smeared on her lids messily. It almost sounds inviting, if not arousing in addition to the way that she’s making herself comfortable on his lap, but the cold touch of the muzzle against his head keeps him awake. “You choose where you stand,” she says softly, kissing the spot on his cheek where he supposes his dimple forms whenever he smiles.

Chanyeol reaches out for the abandoned bat lying beside them. Abandoned is, apparently, a wrong assumption as Hunnie is quick to snatch it back from him and press the muzzle of his gun to his forehead. _His_ gun, to _his_ forehead. Chanyeol doesn’t think he’ll ever live down the shame.

The smile that forms on her face is lovely, stunning and menacing all at the same time. “Not so fast, sweetheart,” she coos at him, the gentleness of it a huge contrast with the way she pushes the gun at his forehead, causing his head to hit the hard wall behind, a sort of warning.

Instead of a bullet ripping apart his skin and piercing through his skull, however, Chanyeol feels something cold and metallic whack him on the head, hard.

“I’d love to stay, but I’ve got a city to destroy,” is the last thing that Chanyeol hears, a cheerful tone in the deceivingly sweet voice, before he blacks out completely.


End file.
